Forgotten Birthday
by DannySReza
Summary: ONE SHOT - Its Nina's birthday, but also Joy's birthday.. Everyone forgot it was Joy's birthday too.. Will Anyone remember? Will Joy be happy again? REVIEW.. (better than summary)


**Hi guys! I just wanted to post this story about Joy.. I got some inspiration from other authors/writers.. Maybe you think you read this story before, but I added some twist,So, I hope you enjoy the story ! J**

Joy's POV

It was Nina's birthday, well, and also my birthday.. But it seems like nobody remembers.. It is all about Nina today… Not even Patricia or Fabian remembers it's my birthday.. I bought Nina a golden bracelet for her Birthday gift..

So everyone was preparing the surprise party for Nina.. I was working with Mara to make sure the curtains looks neat and clean.. It was my birthday, but I need to work and make a surprise party for someone else birthday..

It's okay, I am not going to be a sad person at her own birthday, My name is Joy, which mean happiness and cheerfulness.. Everything looked perfect and I'm sure Nina will love it.. She's such a nice person..

While I'm such a mean and a horrible friend.. I was so happy that Nina forgave me after what I've done to her… She deserves this wonderful part and wonderful friends and a wonderful Boyfriend.. Fabian,, I am so lucky I'm over Fabian…

I don't want to ruin his relationship with Nina… He's a wonderful guy with a wonderful girl.. We were all waiting for Nina and Trudy walked it and said "Nina is coming! Hide everyone!".. We all hided and when she walked in everyone said "SURPRISSSEEEEEEEEEE!"…

We all could see the happiness in Nina's face.. "Oh My God! Thank you so much guys! This really means a lot to me…" She said.. Then Amber said "Now, now! Time to blow your cake!" She pushed to the table where there is a beautiful chocolate forest cake… I was shocked because Chocolate Forest Cake is one of my favorite cakes..

I tried to hide my sadness but Eddie caught me, "Joy, you okay? You look kind of sad.." He asked me.. "Yes! I'm fine! I'm just tired you know,, tired about Jack Jackal.." I said, it was a total lie, but luckily Eddie didn't notice it was a lie.. "Ohh okay.." He said while smiling at me.. I smiled back and he went to Patricia..

Everyone gathered around the table including Trudy and started singing "Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to Nina, Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday to Nina!".. "Make a wish Nina.." Fabian said.. After we all sang she blew the candles on the cake.. "I already got my wish,, celebrating my birthday with my boyfriend, my friends and of course my house mother.." She was looking at Trudy when she said the last word, everyone laughed..

After that we all sit down, eat cake and enjoy the party.. Well everyone except me.. Then we all gather in the common room and gave Nina her gifts… Nina opened all of her gift except mine, and I said "Happy Birthday Nina" while giving my gift to Nina.. "Thank you so much Joy.." She replied while smiling..

When she was a bout to open her gift, Amber stopped her and said "Don't open it Nina! It's maybe weird stuff so that she can crush you!".. "Yeah! Maybe it's an Alien caller.." Alfie said,, "Or Maybe Snakes or Rats!" Jerome said.. That's it I can't take it anymore, I stormed out of the room and was going to my room..

I was going to my room when Trudy saw me, "Joy! Happy Birthday to you! I made a lovely Red Velvet cake for you!" She said.. "Thank you so much Trudy! Keep the cake, no one remembers my birthday, don't tell them it's my birthday Trudy.. Please don't! And can I just have a red velvet cupcake with a candle on top of it?" I said with tears streaming down my face.. Trudy looks at me with a sad face and said "Of course dear.." as she went to the kitchen..

Nina's POV

"Guys! That's mean!" I said to the three.. "Well you know what? She's mean! And don't open the gift that she gave you!" Amber said, Alfie and Jerome nodded.. But I didn't listen to them I opened the box.. I smiled.. She gave me a beautiful gold bracelet.. "See guys, she gave me a beautiful gold bracelet.." I said with a soft tone voice..

No POV 

Joy ran to her room while crying, she didn't close the door.. Than Trudy came in and gave her the Red Velvet cupcake.. Then Trudy leave her and forgot to close the door.. Everyone was going inside Joy, Mara and Patricia's room, but Joy didn't notice..

They all wanted to apologize for Amber, Alfie and Jerome's behavior just now.. Then Joy's phone rang, she picked it up.. It's from her dad and mom.. She put it on loud speaker so all of her friends can hear the conversation.. Little did Joy know, everyone was quietly behind Joy listening..

_Joy: Hi Mum and Dad!_

_Parents: Hi sweety! Happy Birthday Joybells!_

Joy let out a soft and sad laugh.. And her friends was surprise, they forgot that it was also Joy's birthday..

_Joy: Thank you! I'm happy that you guys remembered.._

_Parents: Of course we do! I'm sure all of your friends remember it too right?_

_Joy: umm,, uuh,, of course! Their all wonderful friends, of course they remember my birthday.. _

Joy lied to her parents.. Her friends all felt guilty except Eddie..

_Parents: hahahah, of course dear… Well, we must be going now, we have work.. have a happy birthday Joy!_

_Joy: Thank you mom and dad! Byeee love you!_

_Parents: Love you too! _

Hungs up.. "Well, at least Trudy, mom and dad remembers my birthday.." Joy said.. She then light up the candle on her cupcake and still didn't realize that everyone was watching her.. She then sang with a soft and sad "Happy Birthday to me, Happy Birthday to Joy, Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday to Joy.." And she blow the candle and put the cupcake on her table..

Then Eddie went to her and set next to her, everyone was shocked, including Joy.. After he sat next to Joy, he said "Happy Birthday Joy.." and gave her a small gift.. Joy smiled at him and opened the gift, it was a white shirt that says 'Joyful Me! Peace!' and the shirt was covered with a lot of colorful peace patterns..

"Thank You So much Eddie!" Joy said and hugged Eddie.. Patricia felt a little jealous but decides to let it go.. "woahh, hahaa, your welcome.." He said.. Then she looked back and saw everyone staring at her with regretful eyes..

Then Nina set beside Joy.. So now Joy is between Eddie and Nina.. Nina said "Happy Birthday" and gave her a gift.. "You remembered?" Joy asked, "of course! I do, we have the same birthday – day.." Nina said.. Joy smiled and opened her gift, it was a golden peace necklace.. "Aww! Thank you so much Nina!" Then Joy hugged Nina..

Then Patricia ran and hugged her bestfriend.. "I'm so sorry I forgot it was your birthday!" Patricia said.. Joy laughed and hugged her "It's fine Trixie.." Joy said.. "Oh um,, Joy,, are you gonna eat the cupcake?" Eddie asked,, everyone laughed,, "It's yours Eddie.." Joy said.. "Thank you!" Eddie said..

**So,, this is the end of the story.. Please REVIEW and follow my twitter DannySReza J**


End file.
